


Hearts and Desires

by VaughnDotEXE



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, The Inquisitor is nondescript, Woohoo I don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 12:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaughnDotEXE/pseuds/VaughnDotEXE
Summary: Moments like this weren’t exactly uncommon between them, but he would hesitate to call them common as well. It was a beautiful middle ground, a word somewhere between the two that perfectly described these little moments.However, he was too busy to think.





	Hearts and Desires

           Moments like this weren’t exactly uncommon between them, but he would hesitate to call them common as well. It was a beautiful middle ground, a word somewhere between the two that perfectly described these little moments.

           However, he was too busy to think. His mind was too occupied with focusing on _feeling_ rather than _thinking_. Feeling, hearing—all while noticing the warmth in his chest. A desire beyond any that could be displayed physically, no matter how hard anyone tried.

           The two moved together, slow, passionate—a new one for both of them. The sides of their noses pressed against one another as they moved, breathing more and more harshly as time went on.

           Despite how rare or not rare these moments were, he had come to cherish them. It was a time to forget the what the world demanded of him, to forget the named Thedas placed upon his being. Inquisitor. The Herald of Andraste. In this room, in this moment, he was neither. He was simply himself.

           Fingers laced in each other’s hands, the pace of their coupling picking up as the end neared for them both. He stared into greyish brown eyes, a love shared between them that neither had felt for anyone else, a love words could not describe.

           The end came swiftly, him falling first, a breath of hot air in the form of Dorian’s name pushing out from his lungs as his back arched. Dorian was quick to follow, a low moan of his name dancing across his lips.

           Moments passed before either of them moved. Words failed them both even as they searched for the right ones, glancing into each other’s eyes dazedly. Dorian made the first move, tearing one hand away to brush hair out of his partner’s face. All the while, an adoring smile pulled at the corners of his mouth, a display of emotions neither had gotten quite used to yet. Not that it was unwelcome—quite the opposite, actually.

           He returned the smile, even as he pressed their lips together chastely.

           Finally, three simple words came to mind. Three words that could display so much emotion, a perfect time to let them roll off his tongue, tasting the sweet words.

           “I love you, Dorian.”

           The smile upon the tanned man’s face widened, noses brushing against each other’s for a moment before he formed a response.

           “I love you, too, Amatus.”


End file.
